Virginia Reels (1989)
Sable pays Dex a visit in his place and has a request of him. She wants Dex to set up a meeting with Blake so she could explain why she hired Gibson. Dex, impressed, agrees. At her meeting with Blake, Sable tells Blake that she sent the diver to the lake in an attempt to find dirt to destroy Jason. A few years back she heard Jason on the phone discussing the mining project and the Collection and she had never seen Jason so scared. Sable believed that whatever was buried could harm Jason and she wanted to discover it. Becoming friends with Blake and Krystle was never part of the plan. Blake seems satisfied especially since Sable has no idea what the Collection is and that she never sent Gibson to Delta Rho. Dex, on the other hand, was overly impressed with Sable. Sable acts incredulous to Dex being impressed by her honesty - but he soothes her by saying he is more impressed with her soft side. It is clear the two are getting closer to Joanna who has noticed that Sable is being short with her. Joanna believes, and correctly, that Sable is becoming antagonistic towards her because she has her sights on Dex. Joanna assures Sable that the field is clear for her to pursue Dex - which doesn't go over well with Sable. Adam also notices the tension between Sable and Joanna over Dex and decides to use it to become closer to Joanna. Dex also has his hands full with Virginia. He arrives home to find Virginia there with the lingerie that Adam gave her. Virginia cannot believe Dex told Adam and Alexis about her past. Dex assures her that he never said a word. Dex confronts Adam at a meeting in Denver Carrington that Fallon attends. Dex pretty much kicks Adam off. Virginia, on the other hand, decides to leave Denver. Blake tries to convince her to say and acknowledges that Adam is not the best of people (this after he told Adam how much he cares for Virginia and how the whole family should support her). Virginia does not tell Blake what Adam did but says she is free and can start living her life. Zorelli and Fallon are growing closer. Zorelli is less inclined to go to work because of his stupid desk job. When he does arrive, he engages in insubordination as he gets a hold of the items found with Gibson when he was arrested. Zorelli takes what looks like a map and photocopies it. Zorelli arrives home to find Fallon cooking him dinner. He left his pizza outside and pulled a gun on Fallon since he believed her to be a burglar or something. Then he remembers he did give her a key. Zorelli likes the idea of coming home to having a woman cooking him dinner and goes to take a shower. While in the shower, Fallon is looking for some matches and happens to come across the photo of Fallon comparing the photo of Grimes to the body at the morgue. Fallon finally realizes she is fool. Blake hits Gibson up for more information. When Blake learns that Gibson believes the Collection to be nothing more than gold that he wanted to hide from the government, Blake pretty much double crosses him by not helping him with the criminal charges against him. Sable pays Fritz Heath a visit at the casino to let him know that she purchased his gambling marker. Now, Sable is willing to allow the debt slide (and not tell anyone of his embezzlement) if Heath gives her some information on ColbyCo. Heath would not betray his employer. Sable feigns being impressed by Heath's loyalty, but reminds him the marker is due in less than a week and that the collateral is his home and a family trust. This drives Heath crazy - he just cannot go to jail. Heath arrives hours early for a meeting with Sable to give her the information she desires. Heath, however, demands $5 million for the information, but the information is enough to bring down ColbyCo and Alexis with it. Sable laughs at the idea of giving Heath such a sum of money. The emotionally unhinged man pulls out a gun and points it at Sable. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Stan Sells ... Gibson * Arlen Dean Snyder ... Stanley * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Kenneth Tigar ... Fritz Heath * Thomas Wagner ... Property Clerk * Robert L. Benwitt ... Robert * Robert Neary ... Young Cop * Leonard Ross ... Pit Boss * George P. Wilbur ... Security Guard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.